No pueden decirte que no
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Carlitos se toman un descanso y regresan al lugar que los vio nacer, pero sus tres amigos están preocupados, pues el chico decide hacer una confesión esa misma noche y no saben hacia quien de ellos será. Fic con motivo de cumpleaños 2 de 4: Carlos. Bromance y mucho humor.
1. Pescadilla que se muerde la cola

**Llego aquí con un nuevo proyecto. Se me ocurrió algo divertido (a mi parecer), donde escribiré un fic cada que uno de los chicos cumpla años. Por obvias razones el primero será James, el siguiente Carlos, después Logan y por ultimo nuestro querido Kendall. Aún no decido si los fics serán seriados pero ya sabrán cuando suba el siguiente en este mismo espacio.**

**Resumen: Bitters está molesto porque alguien ha hecho la mayor travesura posible en la historia del Palm Woods y está dispuesto a descubrir quien fue el culpable. Al final solo uno resulta ser el culpable por motivos que todos desconocen. Fic con motivo de cumpleaños 1 de 4: James. Bromance y mucho humor.**

**Advertencias: Romance chicoxchico.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.**

**Nota: tal vez al principio el fic sea un poco confuso, pero tendrá sus recompensas (o al menos eso intenté XD).**

Capitulo único #1: Uróboro, la pescadilla que muerde su propia cola.

Era mediado del mes de julio y el sol en la ciudad de Los Ángeles era insoportable. Los inquilinos del conocido hotel de Palm Woods se derretían bajo las sombrillas que rodeaban la increíble piscina, la cual, en estos momentos nadie podía utilizar.

La razón era que un ejército de limpiadores profesionales se encontraba dentro de la piscina quitando los restos de una de las más grandes travesuras que Reginald Bitters, el gerente, había visto en todos los años que llevaba de empleado.

Él se encontraba de brazos cruzados. La pequeña oficina de gerencia se encontraba en su máxima capacidad después de que había llevado a la fuerza a un grupo de personas entre las que podía encontrar la respuesta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su amado Palm Woods.

En la puerta de la pequeña oficina se encontraban dos guardias de seguridad del hotel. Justo al lado del furioso gerente, se encontraba Jennifer Knight supuestamente para abogar por los culpables, aunque ella parecía estar igual de molesta que Bitters.

—Quiero la verdad, ¡y la quiero ahora! —levantó la voz la esbelta mujer, provocando que el gerente se sobresaltara de una forma muy graciosa.

Delante de la mujer había nueve jóvenes y Buddah; todos ellos sospechosos de la explosión ocurrida menos de una hora atrás. La rebelde e incauta Lucy, quien muy seguido murmuraba en el oído de la linda Jo. La dramática Camille, el inmodesto estrella de la televisión Jett Stetson, la pequeña Satán (según Bitters) Katie Knight, y los cuatro revoltosos cabezas huecas de Minnesota. Estos cuatro se mostraban un poco distantes, excepto Logan y James. Kendall prefería estar sólo, pues intentaba salir bien librado de un shock bastante reciente. Carlos quiso hablarle pero fue espantado cuando el rubio dio un salto en su asiento y emitió un pequeño grito. El chico del casco se alejó rápidamente del líder de la banda y se escondió detrás de Camille, quien rápidamente lo consoló. Ambos tenían unos extraños vestuarios que consistían en túnicas blancas con un extraño cinturón color naranja, aunque definitivamente lo que no quedaba con su disfraz era esa enorme mancha purpura en el estomago de ambos.

—¡Hablen! —reiteró Jennifer y todos los jóvenes volvieron su atención a ella. Esta vez Bitters no titubeó.

—Hablen ahora y prometo que los cargos contra el culpable no serán muchos —dijo el rollizo.

—Señor Bitter, ya le dijimos que ninguno de nosotros vertió los polvos pica pica dentro de la piscina —habló Logan seguido de una afirmación por parte de James—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el culpable está en esta habitación?

—Por esto…

Del pequeño armario dentro de la oficina, Reginald sacó una mesa con ruedas donde había diversos y pequeños monitores; cada uno mantenía las grabaciones de aquel día en diversos puntos del hotel. Todos los acusados soltaron un gemido de asombro.

—¡Eso no puede probar nada! —reaccionó Kendall después de ponerse de pie.

Todos los demás comenzaron a levantar la voz para darle la razón a Kendall al mismo tiempo en que señalaban a más personas dentro de la oficina.

—¡Silencio! —Los calló de nuevo mamá Knight—. Estos videos nos darán al culpable de lo que acaba de ocurrir y esa persona no tendrá más remedió que confesar por qué lo hizo.

Todos los muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sólo se escuchó un ronquido proveniente de Buddah Bob, quien dormía plácidamente al lado de Katie. La niña sólo alcanzó a darle un codazo en las costillas para despertarlo.

El gerente tomó uno de los controles sobre el tablero y activó el primer monitor; en él podía verse a Lucy y a Jo llegar a la puerta de uno de los elevadores del lobby. No paraban de voltear hacia atrás cada dos segundos. Cuando todo pareció dejar de preocuparlas, se soltaron riendo recargadas en las puertas laminadas del elevador. Ambas chocaron sus palmas con complicidad sin perder tiempo, y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron un grupo de jóvenes aparecieron en la escena, desesperados y sin parar de rascarse. Era la señal de que la broma de los polvos había surtido efecto y rápidamente entraron al elevador para desaparecer ante la cámara.

Bitters pausó el video y todos voltearon a ver al par de chicas. Aquello había sido bastante sospechoso.

—¿No estarán pensando que nosotras fuimos las culpables? ¿O sí?

La joven de los rizos rubios se mostró ofendida con el silencio de todos los presentes. Por su parte, Lucy sólo rodo los ojos.

—No fuimos las responsables de echar polvos pica pica en la piscina, lo prometo —dijo la nueva ídolo del pop.

—¿Entonces por qué corrieron después de lo ocurrido? —preguntó Bitters.

—Para ponernos a salvo —respondieron las chicas de forma obvia—. Esa horda de adolescentes en pánico nos asustó.

—No les creo —sentenció el hombre—. Denme una prueba de que ustedes no fueron las culpables de esa explosión.

Ambas se miraron, y aparentemente derrotadas comenzaron a relatar su versión de los hechos.

_ El día anterior, Lucy se dirigió al departamento de Jo después de haber recibido un mensaje de texto de esta ultima donde le dijo que necesitaba verla con urgencia pero tenía que ser en privado, donde nadie se diera cuenta de lo que la chica necesitaba mostrarle._

_ La cantante de pop fue recibida por el padre de Jo y enseguida pasó a la habitación de la joven._

_ —¡Que bueno que llegas! —expresó alegremente la rubia—. Tengo la letra de la canción para mi aniversario de tres años con Kendall._

_ La de cabello negro tomó el papel que le dio Jo y no tardo en mostrar su asombro ante las letras ahí escritas._

_ —Jo, está canción es magnífica —sonrió—. Estoy segura de que a Kendall le encantará. _

_ La rubia se mostraba muy satisfecha por el comentario de su más reciente amiga._

_ —Muchas gracias por aceptar ayudarme a componer la música. Estoy segura de que uniendo esfuerzos quedara la canción perfecta para poder darle a Kendall un grato recuerdo de nuestro tercer aniversario._

_ —Vayamos al estudio. A esta hora no hay nadie y seguramente la tendremos hoy mismo._

_ Al termino de las palabras de Lucy, Jo tomó un pequeño bolso rosado, y entrelazando sus brazos, las chicas no tardaron en llegar al lobby del hotel para dirigirse a la salida, pero fueron detenidas por el estruendoso grito de otra de sus más grande amigas; Camille, quien caminaba a paso veloz por toda la orilla de la piscina._

_ —¡¿Qué ocurre?! —la detuvieron Jo y Lucy antes de que entrara al lobby._

_ —¡Chicas! —aulló la joven—. ¡Es terrible! ¡Terrible!_

_ —¡¿Terrible qué?! —insistió Lucy._

_ A Camille se le fue la voz cuando trató de hablar con sus amigas, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho porque Carlos llegó corriendo tras ella, topando con las tres al no poder frenar a tiempo. Debido al empujón, Lucy, quien estaba en la orilla de la piscina, no pudo evitar caer al agua después de intentar fallidamente tomar la mano de Jo para no caer. Las dos chicas y Carlos dejaron salir un pequeño gritito al ver a la más bajita tomar un inesperado chapuzón._

_ —¡Lo siento! —exclamó el único chico presente—. ¡Camille! ¡Perderemos la audición!_

_ La joven volvió a gritar como en un principio y tomó la mano de Carlos para correr en dirección a la puerta después de gritarle un -¡Lo siento!- a su amiga dentro del agua. Ambas los vieron marcharse con fastidio._

_ —¡Ay no! ¡Mi guitarra! —se lamentó Lucy._

_ —¡Mi canción! —dijo Jo al ver el papelito flotar justo al lado de la cantante._

Las chicas terminaron su relato pero ninguno de los presentes dijo palabra alguna. Todos parecieron no comprender donde encajaba la conversación.

—¿Me escribiste una canción por nuestro tercer aniversario? —preguntó Kendall con ternura a su novia.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y estaba por decirle algo a su amado cuando la molesta voz de Bitters los interrumpió.

—¿Qué rayos tiene que ver esa historia con que alguien tomara los polvos que le confisqué a esos cabezas de chorlito? —expresó señalando a Kendall, Carlos, Logan y James.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron disconformes.

—Que nosotras no pudimos ser quienes llenaron la piscina de polvos pica pica porque estábamos más ocupadas con nuestra venganza hacia Camille y a Carlos —soltó con resignación Jo.

—¿Ustedes fueron las que nos arrojaron esos globos llenos de pintura? —las señaló Camille con su dedo índice derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda clavaba las uñas en uno de los brazos de Carlos. Estaba furiosa.

Logan dejó escapar un largo "Uh" al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo. Aquella era una de las veces en que agradecía no tener que estar al lado de su novia.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo…

Bitters logró llamar la atención de todos los presentes y reprodujo otro de los videos de seguridad que mostraba muy claramente a Camille y a Carlos correr detrás del mueble de recepción al momento en que Bitters salió de la oficina para calmar a todos los que habían salido de la piscina debido a la picazón en sus cuerpos.

Ellos no paraban de reír al mismo tiempo en que la chica abrazaba con fuerza una pequeña bolsa color gris. Al parecer se trataba de algo muy valioso.

—¡Aha! —Bitters pausó el video—. ¡Estoy seguro que ahí llevan el resto de los polvos escondidos!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —habló por fin Carlos—. Lo que Camille lleva en esa bolsa es una cámara de video digital.

—¿Qué tiene de valiosa una cámara de video? —preguntó Bitters al no encontrar lógica en su argumento.

—No es la cámara —dijo Camille con aire de interés—, si no lo que esta contiene; una clara y extensa sesión de fotos de la horrible erupción en la piel del galán de televisión Jett Stetson que muy pronto subiremos a internet.

—¡¿QUEEE?!

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de ese lastimero grito y por primera vez cayeron en cuenta de que Jett llevaba una camisa con cuello extendido hasta cubrir casi la mitad de su rostro. Era evidente que estaba tratando de esconder algo.

—¡No se les ocurra subir esas fotos! ¿Saben lo que la gente diría de mí? ¡Que me veo "no lindo" con esas manchas en mi perfecto rostro!

—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes hacernos pasar una terrible vergüenza —dijo Camille amenazante.

_Carlos se encontraba tranquilamente tomando el sol en una de las sillas de playa junto a la piscina de Palm Woods. El día era soleado y delicioso para quedarse en el departamento. Cuando estaba por levantarse por una fresca limonada, Camille llegó con algunas toallas y tomó asiento justo al lado de Carlos._

_ —¿Puedo hacerte compañía un momento? Si ocupo una silla mientras leo puedo quedarme dormida y entonces perdería mi audición de esta tarde._

_ Carlos palmeo el borde de la silla en señal de que tomara asiento y rápidamente la joven se acomodó a su lado para repasar el libreto._

_ —¿Para qué tipo de película adicionarás? —preguntó Litos._

_ —Es una película situada en la vieja Roma donde un grupo de nómadas encuentra un arsenal de armas laser y comienzan una guerra contra una civilización aparentemente más avanzada que ellos. Genial, ¿no crees?_

_ El joven se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la sinopsis, pero lejos de creerla ridícula, le pareció algo maravilloso._

_ —¿Sabes? —continuó la chica—. Uno de los protagonistas es un personaje de origen latino. ¿Por qué no te animas y audicionas junto conmigo? Tal vez puedas quedarte con el papel._

_ Carlitos estaba con la boca abierta y seguía sin poder hablar de la emoción. ¿Él un actor de cine en una película que incluía armas laser? ¡Eso sería maravilloso! _

_ —¿A qué hora dices que son las audiciones? —preguntó el joven._

_ —A las cinco en punto._

_ El emocionado joven miró su muñeca para ver su reloj digital pero sorpresivamente no lo llevaba puesto. Buscó entre sus cosas pero no lo encontró. Estaba desesperado por saber la hora, así que logró ver a Jett justo al otro lado de la piscina y no dudó en preguntarle._

_ —¡Jett! ¡Dame la hora! —gritó Carlitos._

_ —Faltan diez minutos para las cinco_

_ Sorpresivamente para Carlos, el vanidoso joven llevaba puesto el reloj digital que Kendall le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 15 y no tardó en reclamarlo. _

_ —¡Encontraste mi reloj! ¡Genial! ¡Ahora regrésamelo!_

_ —¿Estás loco? ¡Encontré este reloj y es lo mejor que me ha pasado durante este horrible, horrible día!_

_ Stetson se soltó del agarre de Carlitos y se marchó a toda prisa. Estaba triste porque ese reloj significaba mucho para él, y a la vez molesto porque no lo tenía de vuelta. _

_ —¿Notaste todas esas erupciones que lleva debajo de su chaqueta? —preguntó la joven al latino después de notar que se había quedado mudo—. Estoy segura que esa es la razón por la cual está de mal humor. Hay que darle una lección._

_ —¿De qué hablas? —dijo Carlos casi entre lagrimas._

_ —Tengo una cámara digital en mi departamento, y creo que Jett podrá pagar muy bien por unas fotografías bastante comprometedoras antes de que sean enviadas a los medios de comunicación._

Dentro de la pequeña oficina donde se mantenían detenidos, los jóvenes, incluyendo los adultos, se mostraban asombrados por las declaraciones de la joven actriz de drama. Carlos parecía risueño ante todo, no sabiendo el terror que aquellas palabras hacían nacer en los demás.

Por su parte, Logan se aferró al brazo de James y lentamente se escondió tras él. El joven alto le dio una palmada en las manos para que lo soltara y después se acercó al chico para susurrar algo en su oído.

—Nunca, nuca la hagas enojar —dijo un risueño James a su mejor amigo.

—Bien —dijo Bitter ante el reciente silencio—. Pero eso deja una nueva incógnita ante esta investigación. Jett, tendrás que explicar tu extraño comportamiento momentos antes de que la broma en la piscina ocurriera.

El joven coestrella de Jo alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, pues no tenía idea de lo que el gordito de recepción estaba hablando. Bitters encendió otra de las pantallas y reprodujo la cinta que llevaba en su interior; en ella podía verse a Jett saliendo del elevador en piso con el numero 2. Momentos después, esa misma cámara mostró al joven corriendo con terror hacia el mismo elevador, sacando de sus ropas puños y puños de un extraño polvo blanco. El elevador se cerró y la grabación terminó.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jett, excepto por Katie y Buddah que soltaron una carcajada ahogada mientras observaban al vanidoso chico.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —se levantó el joven de su asiento para después señalar al risueño par—. ¡Fue culpa de ellos! La niña Kendall y el cavernícola me hicieron una broma tan pesada, que por eso estuve de mal humor el resto del día.

—Explícanos Jett —dijo Jennifer entre dientes reprendiendo con la mirada a su querida hija.

_Aquel día Jett se había levantado de un especial buen humor, pues recibió una llamada donde le avisaron que había salido como el ganador de una encuesta que la producción de New Town High le había realizado a la audiencia; ¿Quién era el mejor personaje del drama para adolescentes? Y en primer lugar había quedado Drake, su personaje._

_ El día de mañana tendría una sesión fotográfica que saldría publicada en el siguiente numero de Tigre Pop, por lo que decidió presumirle a Jo que había elegido al chico equivocado al quedarse con Kendall y no con él._

_ Fue al departamento de Jo y su padre le dijo que estaba con Lucy. Inmediatamente pensó que ambas se encontraban en la piscina, pero cuál fue su asombro al descubrir que estaba equivocado. Cuando cruzó el lobby, escuchó risas dentro de la bodega donde vivía Buddah, y lleno de curiosidad decidió asomarse por entre la puerta semi abierta, encontrándose con el tipo de la inmensa barba y la hermanita de Kendall._

_ El chico abrió la puerta y el movimiento dentro del pequeño lugar se detuvo._

_ —¿Qué hacen? ¿Cocinan? ¡Adoro la cocina! —expresó el joven al ver a Katie y Buddah con unos ridículos mandiles y algunas charolas esparcidas en la bodega._

_ —¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó Katie con extrañeza._

_ —En realidad adoro probar lo que otros cocinan —recalcó el chico mientras guiñaba un ojo._

_ La joven Knight rodó los ojos y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida. _

_ —Ignorala —le dijo Buddah regresándole el guiño a Jett. Este lo miró con asco—. Oye niña Kendall…_

_ —No me llames así, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? —reclamó Katie apuntándolo con una espátula._

_ —No me interesa saber tu nombre, me gusta llamarte niña Kendall —rió el joven._

_ Buddah vio que Katie comenzó a doblar la espátula debido a las burlas del joven actor, así que decidió interrumpir para evitar que la niña explotara._

_ —¿Quieres ayudarnos? —preguntó Bob entregándole una caja de harina para hornear pastel._

_ Jett soltó la caja como si se trata de una fotografía suya tomada en un estudio de bajos recursos; su rostro inundado en pánico alarmó al mayor._

_ —¡Aleja eso de mí! ¡Soy alérgico a esa cosa! —dijo en un grito casi desgarrador._

_ —¿Eres alérgico a los pastelillos? —preguntó divertida Katie._

_ —¡Si! ¡A todo lo que tenga harina!_

_ Dicho esto, la más joven le acercó un recipiente con masa para hornear y el divo de la televisión salió disparado hacia el elevador de la recepción._

_ La niña sonrió; había tenido la mejor idea de la semana como venganza por haber sido llamada "Pequeña Kendall"._

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Jennifer viendo la cara de satisfacción de su _retoño_.

—¡Eso es obvio! —Dijo Jett con la voz quebrada—. Fui al segundo piso para buscar a Jo y a Lucy cuando estos dos me emboscaron con bombas de harina en pleno pasillo. Es por eso que la cámara me captó corriendo, y lo que sacaba de mi ropa era harina. Blanca y asquerosa harina que provocó salpullido en mi hermosa piel.

El joven sorbió un moco que con descaro intentó salir, mientras Camille y Carlos chocaron palmas con Buddah y Katie. Aquella era la razón por la que Jett se encontraba de mal humor cuando se los topó en la piscina.

Al ver que Jett se abalanzó sobre Jo para que esta lo consolara y fue rechazado, seguida por Lucy, Jennifer abrazó al muchacho y lo consoló mientras no dejaba de decir –¡Tuve que cancelar la sesión de fotos!-.

Los demás en la pequeña habitación, incluido Bitters, apenas podían contener las risas.

—¿Y tú que hacías horneando pasteles en la bodega de Bob? —preguntó la madre de la incriminada—. ¿No cocinas en casa y lo haces a escondidas en un lugar totalmente antihigiénico?

Buddah observó a Jennifer con indignación mientras la señora le devolvió un –Lo siento- en voz baja.

—Estábamos en una misión —dijo la chiquilla con un bajo titubeo.

Enseguida Kendall palmeó el hombro de su hermanita y esta apretó los labios aparentando no haber dicho nada. Ambos hermanos Knight se mostraron más que nerviosos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Bitters—. Me huele a un plan Kendall.

—Y lo es —dijo Logan con resignación.

Por primera vez, las miradas de todos los presentes estaban puestas en los dos jóvenes que se mantenían más distantes; Logan y James. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que los chicos se mantenían unidos de las muñecas mediante unas esposas de policía.

—Entonces supongo que podrán explicarme esto:

El gerente del hotel encendió otro de los monitores y todos observaron la grabación; el video claramente mostraba desde un punto alejado y elevado a Kendall con unas pequeñas cajas individuales queriendo entrar al departamento 2J por medio de la ventana que daba a la piscina en complicidad de Katie, quien detenía la escalera para que su querido hermano mayor no cayera desde lo alto.

Cuando el líder de la banda llegó a la ventana, pareció soltar un grito de terror y aventó todas las cajas que llevaba; algunas de ellas rebotaron en la cabeza de la niña. El joven bajó la escalera a toda prisa y salió corriendo en dirección al lobby del hotel.

Bitters paró la grabación y todos quedaron en silencio, en especial Kendall y Katie.

—¿Qué llevaban es esas cajas? —Preguntó el gerente—. ¿Los polvos?

—¡No! —dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… Si —dijo una risueña Katie.

—Además llevábamos… —dijo Kendall y pausó.

—…Pastelillos —terminó Katie con gestos de dolor por haber dicho algo que no deseaba.

—¡¿QUE?! —se levantó James de su asiento y con un tono bastante molesto.

Logan se levantó por inercia y trató de tranquilizar al más alto, quien parecía querer tomar el cuello de Kendall y retorcerlo unas cuantas veces.

—Explíquense —ordenó Jennifer.

—Verás… —se animó a hablar el rubio.

_En menos de 24 horas se llegaría el cumpleaños de un importante miembro de la banda; James Diamond. El futuro cumpleañero se encontraba tomando un baño y fue que aprovecharon ese momento para hacer planes y festejar. Carlitos había salido del departamento argumentando que tenía un buen regalo para su amigo y que sólo le avisaran cual sería su participación en la gran fiesta que se haría en el 2J. Por su parte, Logan y Kendall permanecieron en el departamento quebrándose la cabeza pensando en algo que fuera más que genial para el joven cantante._

_ —Pues yo creo que una fotografía tamaño real de James en el recibidor será un excelente regalo. Eso alimentaría su ego —rió Logan._

_ —¿Y donde crees que pondrá esa fotografía cuando todo acabe, genio? —preguntó Kendall._

_ El listo de la banda simuló cerrar su boca con un zíper y se quedó callado. Siguieron pensado en ideas que pudieran gustarle al chico alto, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mismo James al salir de su ducha._

_ —¿Qué hacen inmaduros? —preguntó con una sonrisa._

_ —James, soy el mayor del grupo —dijo Logan con un tono que denotaba bastante lógica—. Aunque seas el siguiente en cumplir años, seguiré siendo más grande que tú._

_ —Eres un aguafiestas._

_ Kendall apretó los labios para evitar que estos dibujaran una sonrisa y Logan se dio cuenta. El más bajito de ellos pareció indignado cuando James hizo que el rubio soltara una carcajada cuando lo imitó con descaro._

_ —"Sigo siendo mayor que tú" —rió el más alto simulando la voz de Logan._

_ —¡No soy un aguafiestas! —levantó la voz—. ¡Kendall, díselo!_

_ —¿Quieres que te lo diga el señorito "Pregúntame lo que sea yo lo sé todo" —prosiguió el futuro cumpleañero._

_ —¡Oye! Yo no lo sé todo. Me alagas, pero no —dijo orgulloso el rubio._

_ —¡Hump! Eso fue sarcasmo, Kendall._

_ James se soltó riendo después de las palabras de Logan y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el listo para vestirse, dejando a sus dos amigos un tanto desconcertados._

_ —¿Se acaba de burlar de nosotros? —preguntó el rubio._

_ —Así es —terminó Logan._

Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo al trío cuando terminaron con el relato. Definitivamente eso no les decía nada.

—¿Quieres explicarme lo que eso significa? —preguntó la mujer pelirroja.

—Verá señora Knight —respondió Logan—. Kendall, Carlitos y yo organizamos una fiesta para James, incluso cada uno tiene un buen regalo para él, lo que incluye algunas prendas de marca bastante caras, como una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas que nuestro amigo deseaba desde hace tiempo y que varias veces insistió en que le regaláramos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó James con ilusión en su rostro.

—¡Shhh! ¡Deja que Logan siga hablando! —Kendall le dio un coscorrón.

—Gracias —dijo Logan a su amigo para seguir contando su versión de los hechos—. La fiesta será grandiosa, nuestro amigo la merece, pero quisimos poner algunas trampas como un tipo de venganza por ponernos en ese concepto que nos desagradó un poco.

—Exacto, como hacer pastelillos con sabores desagradables —dijo Kendall volteando a ver a Katie y a Buddah.

—Probé esos pastelillos —interrumpió James—. Estaban asquerosos.

Sorprendentemente todos lo ignoraron.

—Además de poner… Polvos pica pica en la ropa nueva que le regalaríamos a James —terminó por decir el rubio.

—¡Aha! —los señaló Bitters acusadoramente—. ¿Entonces confiesan que fueron ustedes los que pusieron esos polvos en la piscina de Palm Woods?

—¡No! —dijo Kendall quitándole la palabra al chico listo—. ¡Esa jamás fue nuestra intención! Lo que pasó fue que…

_Logan y Kendall estaban decididos a jugarle una broma pesada a su querido amigo James. Todo estaba planeado, y puesto que la pequeña Katie estaba involucrada, estaban seguros de que todo marcharía a la perfección. _

_ —Entonces, ¿me tienen una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños? —preguntó James con ilusión._

_ —Por supuesto —dijo Kendall mientras se posicionaba detrás de él y de Logan. Rápidamente sacó unas esposas que pertenecían al padre de Carlos y se las puso a Logan y a James._

_ —¿Qué es esto? —se exaltó el chico tirando una y otra vez de las esposas llevando a Logan junto con él—. ¡Quítame esto!_

_ —Eso es para que no metas las narices donde no te llaman —dijo Logan sin mostrarse molesto—. De esta forma te mantendrás alejado de nuestros planes y no tendrás idea de lo que te espera._

_ La desesperación se dibujo en todo el rostro de James mientras Kendall tomó su gorrito de la mesa y salió por la puerta principal._

—Después de eso Katie y Buddah terminaron los pastelillos y unos "trabajadores" especiales consiguieron los polvos pica pica.

Kendall bajó la voz conforme terminó de hablar, mientras Carlitos y la misma señora Knight desviaron la mirada para evitar ser descubiertos como aquellos que consiguieron los polvos. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos —dijo Bitters con firmeza—. Pero quiero que me expliquen cómo fue que esos polvos llegaron hasta la piscina.

—Se suponía que Logan y James permanecerían en la habitación mientras Katie y yo entrabamos por la ventana con los pastelillos y los polvos… Y pues, eso fue algo que ustedes vieron en el video de seguridad.

Kendall terminó de explicar tomando asiento nuevamente, sintiéndose culpable por la explicación que acababa de dar, seguido por Katie y Logan, quienes ya se mostraban apenados.

—Lo sabía. Ustedes cabezas de hockey siempre están involucrados en todo lo malo que ocurre en mi preciado Palm Woods —dijo el gerente dirigiéndose a la salida de su oficina, deteniéndose un momento gracias a una duda que repentinamente llegó a su mente—. Si me dices la razón por la cual arrojaste esos polvos no te castigaré a ti y lo haré con aquellos que tengan la verdadera culpa.

—Cuando subí las escaleras vi que… —Kendall suspiró sonoramente y supo que no podría hacerlo—… Mentira, todo fue un plan mío. Soy el único culpable de que esos polvos llegaran hasta la piscina. Arrojé todo a propósito y los polvos cayeron justo en el agua.

El chico agachó la mirada, desviándola del gerente antes de que este saliera con un humor de los mil demonios azotando la puerta de la oficina.

En ese momento tanto Jennifer como Jo se dieron cuenta de que Kendall estaba mintiendo, pues el chico solía bajar la voz para que no descubrieran su tono de voz falso. Además de que se mantenía cabizbajo y con la mirada hacia el piso.

—Cariño —Jennifer había endulzado el tono de su voz, pues realmente estaba preocupada por su hijo—, dinos la verdad; viste algo ¿cierto? Eso hizo que te asustaras y soltaras las cosas que llevabas para hacerle una broma a James. Sabemos que no fue tu culpa, sólo tienes que decirnos que fue lo que te impresionó tanto.

Kendall parecía nervioso tras verse de descubierto así que con un simple –con permiso-, salió de la oficina antes de que alguien lo hiciera hablar. Logan, James y Carlos se mostraron preocupados por su mejor amigo, pues claramente ocultaba algo.

—¿Entonces podemos irnos? Ya se descubrió que Kendall es el culpable, ¿no?

Jett se sentó junto a las chicas esperando poder salir de la oficina. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada y Katie terminó por darle un zape en la nuca.

…

La fiesta que se desarrollaba en el departamento de Camille iba de maravilla, pues todos los jóvenes habían sido invitados y el ambiente era maravilloso. La joven actriz ofreció su casa, pues Bitters ya estaba enterado de que habría una fiesta en honor a James y quisieron evitar una interrupción al estilo del gerente de Palm Woods.

Kendall y Jo hicieron un espacio en la cocina para estar a solas mientras Logan, Carlos y Camille observaron a James y a Lucy hablar a solas. La chica parecía realmente entusiasmada.

—Creo que James se lo pedirá hoy —dijo la chica con ensoñación viendo al atractivo par.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Logan mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia.

—Desde que se besaron por primera vez en la presentación de los Tween Choice Awards, ella ha estado enamorada de James. Por fin aceptó que es un buen chico y quiere que él le pida que sean novios. ¿No es genial?

—Pues yo no estoy muy convencido —dijo Carlitos mientras observaba fugazmente a su amigo, pues supo que le había quitado las palabras de la boca—. James ha estado detrás de ella durante mucho tiempo, incluso le dijimos que parara, pues Lucy siempre lo ha tratado como alguien inferior. Es como si lo comparara con Kendall y dedujera que no le llega a los talones.

Logan chocó una mano con su amigo, expresando de aquella manera que estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Camille simplemente estaba impactada por las palabras de aquel que portaba un casco.

—Pero Lucy es una chica grandiosa —la defendió.

—Lo sabemos —dijo su novio con voz comprensiva—. Pero nunca ha sabido valorarlo. James es demasiado… Inocente. También queremos mucho a Lucy, pero de verdad espero que él se dé cuenta de la forma en la que fue tratado.

Camille suspiró. Después de esa explicación, ella también había caído en cuenta. Sabía que la chica había cambiado, pero ahora no esperaba que James cayera rendido a sus pies si se daba cuenta de todo por lo que había pasado.

—James es un chico muy lindo —dijo ella—, estoy segura de que no guardará rencor por todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Los tres observaron al par. Quedaron pensativos, pero ellos ya no tenían que ver con la decisión que James y Lucy tomaran.

Los minutos pasaron y llegó la hora de partir el pastel. James apagó las velas después de pedir un deseo y sus tres mejores amigos no tardaron en llenar su lindo rostro con betún cremoso. Al final terminó siendo una guerra de pastel y no faltó una persona en ser atacada con un proyectil esponjoso y embetunado.

Kendall no había dejado de vigilar a sus amigos toda la noche. Desde hace hora, su novia no paraba de preguntarle la verdadera razón del accidente con los pastelillos y los polvos pica pica, pero el joven rubio seguía sin decir algo. Según sus palabras, todo saldría a la luz a su debido tiempo.

Momentos después, el chico notó que junto a una de las ventanas del departamento de Camille, James le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lucy para después retirarse, dejándola aparentemente frustrada. Él se dirigió directo a la puerta y salió del departamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El baile prosiguió justo donde había quedado, pero Camille lo interrumpió debido a que en una mesita con ruedas, transportó al centro todos los regalos que los invitados llevaron esa noche.

—Ahora, ¡que pase el festejado para abrir sus regalos!

Todos aplaudieron para que James se acercara, pero eso nunca sucedió. Todo mundo comenzó a murmurar preguntándose donde se encontraba el chico del cumpleaños, hasta que precisamente Kendall notó que Logan había recibido un mensaje. El chico volvió a guardar el celular en sus pantalones y le dijo algo en el oído a Camille.

—¡Claro! ¡Búscalo y dile que lo estamos esperando!

El chico listo rodó los ojos cuando su novia dijo aquellas palabras en voz alta, pues obviamente quería que fuera algo discreto. Logan salió del departamento sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de que llevaba un enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio no podía quitar la vista de la puerta, y por más que su novia trataba de regresarlo a la realidad, su mente se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos de aquello que había visto el día anterior.

_Aquél cumpleaños de James sería para recordar, pues la mente maestra de su hermana había encontrado la manera perfecta de realizar una pequeña venganza contra la cara bonita de BTR. El problema era que subir los pastelillos y los polvos pica pica por la escalera estaba resultando una verdadera proeza. _

_ Al final lo había conseguido, pero realmente no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos verían cuando lograra asomar su cabeza por la ventana del salón grande del 2J; sus amigos, sus grandes y buenos amigos estaban compartiendo el beso más intenso que ha podido presenciar en su aún corta vida._

_ Logan y James parecían tan inmersos en una burbuja romántica que no pudo evitar soltar un aterrador grito cuando vio que el más alto comenzó a quitar el saco de Logan. Vaya que estaban muy emocionados._

_ Fue ahí cuando todas las cosas que llevaba fueron arrojadas a la nada, cayendo inevitablemente los polvos pica pica a la piscina de Palm Woods._

El chico suspiró. Si tan solo sus amigos supieran que habían sido los causantes de todo el alboroto que se armó el día anterior.

Pero no los echaría de cabeza, no mientras aún no decidieran sobre su futuro y como arreglar ese secreto que se aferraban a mantener sólo para ellos.

Se disculpó con Jo y no pudo evitar salir a investigar a dónde habían ido sus amigos; aunque en realidad no tardó en descubrirlo. Llegó al 2J y supo que ahí se encontraban, pues la puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz ausente. Se asomó un poco, notando la silueta de sus amigos situados justo frente al amplio sofá color naranja.

Ellos se separaron y con voz baja comenzaron una conversación que claramente el chico rubio pudo escuchar.

—Ella estuvo esperando que le pidiera ser mi novia —dijo James lamentándose.

—Lo sé. Camille me lo dijo —hubo un silencio momentáneo—. Hablando de ella; se me está siendo un tanto difícil decirle que quiero terminar nuestra relación, pero creo que lo está sospechando. Ha comentando que lo nuestro no es lo mismo y que deberíamos considerar seguir juntos.

—Eso es música para mis oídos —comentó James y ambos rieron bajo.

—Creo que será difícil decirles a Kendall y a Carlos, pero tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se den cuenta y se molesten con nosotros.

Los enamorados compartieron un tierno abrazo antes de seguir con una sesión de besos y Kendall no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta del 2J con claras intenciones de alejarse y dejarlos solos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero duró poco, pues justo cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con Carlitos, quien lo observaba con semblante serio.

—Estoy seguro que mañana mismo nos darán la gran noticia.

—¿Sabías de esto y no dijiste nada? —reclamó en voz baja el líder de la banda.

—Lo supe hace poco. También los descubrí en pleno beso —dijo el chico latino con picardía—. Además, creo que le será bastante fácil a nuestro amigo terminar con Camille. Acabo de conversar con ella y me confesó que quiere terminar con Logan… De nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron una lenta y silenciosa marcha rumbo al departamento de Camille, donde seguramente la fiesta de James seguía en apogeo. Les darían un poco más de tiempo a ambos enamorados antes de que tuvieran que regresar, pues no había cumpleaños sin un festejado.

Y si tardaban en volver, no dudarían en regresar de nuevo y arrastrarlos nuevamente a una de las mejores fiestas de sus vidas.

FIN

**Tómense un tiempo para darme sus opiniones, en verdad las valoro y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Como pequeño dato, creo que dejé un poco mal a Lucy, pero tengo que admitir que aunque me agrada el personaje, no soporté la idea de que al final terminara siendo la novia de James. Sentí como si le hubieran dejado las sobras y el merecía algo mejor.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este fic. Es algo largo en comparación con lo que acostumbro hacer así que creo y eso fue lo más agradable. **

**Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo de "Tengamos una cita".**


	2. No pueden decirte que no

**Resumen: Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Carlitos deciden tomar un descanso y regresar al lugar que los vio nacer, pero sus tres amigos están preocupados, pues el chico decide hacer una confesión esa misma noche y no saben hacia quien de ellos será. Fic con motivo de cumpleaños 2 de 4: Carlos. Bromance y mucho humor.**

**Advertencias; Romance chicoxchico.**

Capítulo único #2: No pueden decirte que no.

Estaban en serios problemas; muchos más serios de los que creían que podrían tener en cuanto decidieran, aún sin saberlo, dar el verdadero motivo por el cual ambos deseaban hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños lejos del tumulto.

Extrañamente, y puesto que Carlos es una persona alegre y amante de las fiestas, él también había apoyado la idea de tomar un vuelo de última hora y festejar su próximo aniversario de vida en Minnesota, lugar que los vio nacer y donde entablaron aquella amistad que nunca terminaría. Pasara lo que pasara.

Es por eso que aquellas palabras que el chico amante de los cascos pronunció, habían sido como un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo.

«¿Cómo conquistarías a una persona de la cual no estás segura de sus sentimientos hacía ti?».

Primero; su voz parecía haber huido de su interior por tiempo indefinido. Después, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y creyó que los cambios de ropa que estaba por guardar en la maleta, caería sin remedio alguno. Y no era para menos, pues Carlitos, su querido amigo y la razón por la cual últimamente sentía sensaciones extrañas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, le estaba preguntando a James, la forma más segura de cerciorarte que a una persona en especial le gustas.

Y por lo que James le había dicho hace nada, estaba seguro que no estaba hablando de una chica.

_ —¡Kendall! ¡KENDALL!_

_ El chico de la cara bonita entró corriendo a su habitación justo cuando por fin se había decidido a tomar aquel libro que por tanto tiempo Logan le insistió que leyera; "Los hombres son de Venus y los tontos de Marte, pero es imposible no amarlos". Si, largo nombre pero no por ello significaba que sería un libro tonto si era el chico listo quien se lo había recomendado._

_ —¿Ocurre algo James? Pareces alterado —dijo con un tono de sarcasmo gracias a la molestia de aquellos gritos._

_ James pareció captar su mensaje, así que se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cierto recelo._

_ —Venía a darte noticias interesantes sobre Carlitos, pero si interrumpo algo importante puedo contarte después._

_ El joven alto sonrió al ver a Kendall soltar el libro en la cama y un gesto claro de querer tragarse sus palabras. Era obvio que estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que James tenía que decirle._

_ Desde hace tiempo, James había descubierto los sentimientos de Kendall hacia el inocente Carlitos una noche que el rubio dormía de una forma poco común, pues había pasado la noche hablando entre sueños, y lo único coherente que salía de la boca del líder de Big Time Rush fue el nombre del latino._

_ A partir de ahí, el más alto se pasaba los día tratando de obligar que Kendall explicara la razón por la cual soñaba tan seguido con Litos, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que contarle que el más pequeño de la banda le atraía mucho. Aún no sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no podía dejar de pensar en Carlos. _

—_¿Me vas a decir sí o no? —reclamó el rubio al bonito._

—_Está bien, pero nada más porque en verdad es algo increíble y que no puedo evitar guardar por mucho tiempo —dijo James quitando por completo su cara molesta —. Acabo de hablar con Litos ¡y no vas a creer lo que me contó!_

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es? —preguntó Kendall un tanto ansioso._

—_Él-está-enamorado._

_Las palabras parecía salir despacio y cada vez más agudas. A partir de ese momento, todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta y en realidad no sabía que pensar. _

—_¿D-de quien? —preguntó inseguro._

—_No lo sé —dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero eso no es lo importante, aquí lo interesante es que se trata de otro chico._

Otro chico.

Otro chico.

Otro chico.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que el más bajito esperaba por una respuesta. Desde el lugar donde metía y sacaba cosas de la maleta podía ver al par de amigos hablar, y como a este punto ninguno de los tres ignoraba el hecho de que a Carlos le interesaban los hombres, él y Logan, quien estaba justo a su lado empacando sus propias cosas, no pudieron evitar estar atentos a la conversación.

Carlos seguía pensando que su voz era lo suficientemente prudente como para que los demás ignoraran lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tú eres experto en conquistas, James —dijo el bajito con muchas ilusiones plasmadas en su rostro—. ¿Podrías decirme como saber si a alguien le intereso?

Por su parte, James abría y cerraba la boca si emitir palabras; extrañamente tanto para Kendall como para Logan, aquél era un comportamiento poco común en el chico lindo.

—B-bueno, yo… —James volteó a ver fugazmente a un alarmado Kendall—. Es obvio que estás hablando de ese chico misterioso del que me has contado, pero yo soy experto en chicas, no en, ese tipo de… ¿Romances?

El rostro de Carlos estrujó el corazón de los otros tres chicos presentes en aquella habitación; parecía triste, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta.

—No estés triste, amigo —dijo Logan tratando de hacer que esa desesperanza desapareciera del rostro del más bajito.

—Estoy seguro que sea quien sea ese chico, siente lo mismo por ti.

Después de decir esto último, Kendall se puso nervioso, pues Carlos dirigió su mirada hacia él y con los ojos muy abiertos, enrojeció tanto, que salió corriendo de la habitación excusando que aún le faltaban cosas por empacar antes de marcharse al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —preguntó Logan a Kendall.

—Aún no lo sé… —respondió automáticamente—. Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes lo que siento por Carlos?

—Se te nota a dos kilómetros de distancia —dijo el chico listo con burla—. Te lo explicaré bien, amigo; él me dijo que la persona de la que está enamorado es carismático, listo, y muy popular con las chicas.

Fue en ese momento en que los tres se quedaron callados; algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que esa descripción puede ser de cualquiera de nosotros tres? —preguntó Logan.

—Tú nunca has sido popular con las chicas —le dijo James.

—Lo es desde que alcanzamos la fama internacional —le recordó Kendall dándole un coscorrón al más alto—. Espero que no seas tú porque entonces no sabría de dónde saca que eres listo.

James imitó las últimas palabras de Kendall con gesto exagerado. El joven rubio sólo rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué haremos? Creo que todos tenemos la misma posibilidad de ser el enamorado secreto de Carlitos.

El chico listo del grupo hizo pensar a sus dos amigos. Algo se les tenía que ocurrir para no crear un verdadero caos.

…

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el rubio sabiendo que el latino se encontraba solo en la habitación que compartía con Logan.

—¡Kendall! —el rostro de Carlos se iluminó cuando vio a su amigo entrar—. ¡Pasa! Ya estoy terminando mi maleta.

El líder de la banda sonrió ante el tierno rostro del joven, así que hizo a un lado su nerviosismo y se sentó en la cama justo frente a Carlitos. Si, definitivamente estaba tranquilo con aquella mirada inocente observándolo fijamente.

—James es un tonto —dijo Kendall para después ver a Carlos borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No comprendía nada—. Me refiero a que no podría decirte como conquistar a otro chico porque él sólo sale con chicas.

Carlos se quedó pensando un momento; parecía no estar seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. Inmediatamente borró esa mirada de su rostro y volvió a la postura de antes; feliz y animada.

—¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar? —Después de preguntar enrojeció con violencia—. Digo, ¿Cómo se lo harías saber?

—No sé si esté bien aconsejarte… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber mi opinión? —preguntó Kendall con preocupación.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Eres el más indicado! Tienes carisma, eres listo y vuelves locos a las chicas.

El corazón de Kendall se aceleró; esas eran las palabras exactas que Logan había dicho sobre el enamorado secreto de Carlos.

—B-b-bueno… ¡Hump! —aclaró su garganta al saber que había comenzado a tartamudear—. Sólo díselo. No tienes nada que perder; además, como ya te dije antes, estoy seguro que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.

Los ojos de Carlitos brillaron y Kendall sintió que no lo soportaría más, así que se levantó rápidamente y a paso veloz llegó a la salida.

—Como un tip, podría decirte que lo hagas esta noche. Nadie podría decirte que no en tu cumpleaños, Litos.

Y antes de salir, guiñó un ojo, provocando una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte rubor en el rostro del más pequeño.

…

La hora había llegado.

En cuanto llegaron a Minnesota se instalaron en la casa Diamond, pues era la más grande de las cuatro familias, y aunque Sylvia, Joanna y Jennifer decidieron volver a sus propias casas, los chicos decidieron pasar la noche ahí. La casa tenía suficientes habitaciones como para que cada uno de los chicos tuviera un cuarto para él solo. Además de que Brooke estaba feliz de que su pequeño retoño pasara la noche en casa.

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana y ya sólo quedaban ellos cuatro en el pequeño salón donde habían realizado la reunión familiar en honor al cumpleaños del chico más tierno de BTR.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Kendall a Logan.

—¡Ya me cansé de este juego! —dijo un divertido chico pálido.

El ambiente era perfecto, pues a pesar de que sólo lo acompañaban tres personas, Carlos no podía pedir más; estaba pasando un importante día con sus mejores amigos.

—¡Anda! ¡Una última ronda! —rogó el chico del casco.

—Bueno, pero sólo porque es tu cumpleaños. Y después iremos a dormir —el joven lo pensó un rato hasta que por fin se decidió—. Verdad.

—¡Excelente! Ahora dime, ¿has sentido cositas por alguien desde que tú y Camille terminaron? —preguntó interesado el rubio.

—¡Cambio a reto! —soltó Logan casi en un grito.

—¡CASTIGO! —gritaron los otros tres, señalándolo con acusación.

Logan bufó molesto. Definitivamente no quería responder a esa pregunta, y esa fue la razón por la cual los demás no insistieron.

—Bien, ¿Cuál será mi castigo? —preguntó inconforme.

—Eso lo decidiré después, ¡y nadie puede objetar porque es mi cumpleaños!

—Técnicamente ya no lo es; son las 2:00 del día siguiente —dijo Logan con aparente lógica.

—Ya decidí cual será tu castigo —dijo el latino aparentemente ofendido mientras le entregaba un tazón grande y de cristal—. Prepararás nuevas botanas.

Logan gruñó al mismo tiempo en que James y Kendall soltaron un largo «¡Uhhh!» en tono de burla. Carlos parecía muy divertido con ello.

—Creo que deberíamos parar —dijo un divertido Kendall cuando vio a Logan desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es divertido hacerlo enojar! —comentó James al mismo tiempo en que chocaba palmas con Carlos.

—Iré a ayudarlo —mencionó Carlos levantándose de su lugar—. Tal vez me disculpe… Un poco.

La iluminada sonrisa de Carlos salió del salón, dejando solos a James y a Kendall en un lugar donde por un momento, reinó el silencio.

El chico lindo no esperó más tiempo y tomó asiento al lado de su querido amigo para iniciar una conversación "secreta".

—¿Hoy es el gran día? —preguntó interesado.

—No lo creo —dijo Kendall desanimado—. Cuando me pidió consejos, parecía estar seguro de querer hacerlo durante su cumpleaños, pero resulta que, como dijo Logan, ese día pasó, y con ello mi esperanza de ser la persona a la que Carlos ama.

Ahora fue el turno de James en darle un fuerte coscorrón a su amigo.

—¡Auh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tratando de no levantar la voz.

—Porque te creí más listo que eso. ¿Prefieres quedarte con la duda en vez de ir y decirle a ese chico que te gusta y harías cualquier cosa por verlo feliz? Eres un cobarde Kendall Knight.

Aquellas palabras le habían dado el coraje que necesitaba para ir a la cocina, sacar a Logan a empujones y pedir hablar con el reciente cumpleañero a solas de una vez por todas.

James se levantó como si se tratara de un resorte en cuanto vio a su amigo dirigirse a la cocina de su casa; parecía muy emocionado al ver tanta determinación en el rostro del rubio. Pero esas emociones no duraron en ambos, pues justo antes de llegar a la cocina, Logan salió a toda prisa, topando irremediablemente con Kendall. Este último lo vio a los ojos y vio que estos estaban vidriosos y aparentaban mucha tristeza; tenía el corazón destrozado.

—¿Logan? ¿Estás bien? —Kendall parecía muy preocupado por su amigo.

—¡Logan! —gritó James en cuanto lo vio casi al punto del llanto, impidiendo que el pálido le respondiera al rubio.

El chico apretó los labios en señal de impotencia en cuanto vio a James y rápidamente se apartó de Kendall para correr hacia el chico lindo.

Kendall estaba más que confundido, pero a pesar de ello, decidió correr a la cocina, pues si Logan había salido de ahí en ese estado de ánimo, no quería pensar que Carlos… Abrió las puertas plegables de un empujón, pero antes de que estas se cerraran, logró ver por un pequeña rendija cómo los chicos que se quedaban atrás se abrazaron y acercaron sus rostros hasta quedar pegados frente con frente.

Parecían bastante… Cariñosos, y al mismo tiempo Logan estaba preocupado y James deseaba comprender lo que estaba pasando con el chico pálido.

Decidido averiguar eso después, buscó a Carlos con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado a la mesa del personal de servicio, con el rostro hundido en sus brazos apoyados sobre la superficie de madera. El chico dejaba escuchar débiles sollozos que le daban a entender a Kendall que estaba llorando.

—¿Litos? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con el tono más suave que pudo.

Carlos levantó su rostro inundado en lágrimas, lo que provocó que el corazón del rubio quisiera salirse por la garganta para poder limpiar con él esos rastros que hacían camino por las mejillas del moreno.

—Él y James están juntos.

—¿Qué? —el rubio no entendía.

—Se lo dije. Le dije a Logan lo que siento por él, pero me dijo que él está enamorado de James… Y que nos lo dirían cuando regresáramos a Los Ángeles —el chico bajito se levantó y lentamente se dejó rodear por los brazos de Kendall para ser consolado—. Me rechazó Kendall. Él Me rechazó.

—Lo siento, Carlitos.

El rubio también deseaba poder soltar una lagrima, pues no soportaba escuchar a ese chico decir lo mucho que le dolía que Logan estuviera con James. Pero debía ser fuerte; tenía que arreglar las cosas.

—No te preocupes, Kendall. Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo Carlos tratando de sorber un poco su nariz.

—No, enserio, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa. Fui yo quien te dijo que te animaras a declararte, pero fue por egoísmo puro y no por tu bien

Carlos se separó de su amigo en cuanto escuchó esto; quería verlo a los ojos, pues no comprendía nada.

—Creí que la persona que te gustaba era yo —dijo Kendall suspirando—. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

El bajito se alejó de a poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima; parecía confundido. Muy confundido, y después de una mirada suplicante por parte de Kendall, salió de la cocina para no volver a entrar.

Por su parte, en cuanto lo vio salir, el joven se derrumbó en una silla, preocupado por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con él y su querido amigo.

…

Volteó a ver el reloj digital que emitía una llamativa luz roja que aunque no iluminaba por completo la habitación, si fastidiaba y mucho, la armonía de una habitación a obscuras. Sobre todo si tenía el sueño ligero y los hechos de hace apenas un par de horas no te dejaban dormir.

—Debí recordar que los Diamond son algo excéntricos a la hora de decorar —se dijo dando vueltas por enésima vez en menos de diez minutos.

Se dispuso a tratar de dormir un momento antes de que amaneciera, hasta que un rechinido provenir de la puerta de la habitación lo puso alerta. Se levantó e inmediatamente vio una silueta entre el marco y la puerta de roble, reconociendo enseguida de quien se trataba.

—¿Carlitos?

—Amigo —preguntó en un tono dulce pero inseguro— ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo? No puedo dormir y me siento muy triste.

Al contrario de sentirse mal por ser llamado amigo, Kendall sintió alivio, pues tenía la creencia de que tal vez Carlos no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. El joven sonrió e inmediatamente levantó las sabanas de la cama para que el chico bajito se metiera en ellas. Carlos no lo dudó y rápidamente se encontró recostado en la misma cama que su amigo, quien yacía de costado, dándole la espalda a Carlos.

El joven latino observó por unos momentos la espalda del rubio y decidió romper el incomodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

—Es estúpido, pero… Cuando estábamos en primaria me gustabas, y mucho.

Kendall se giró inmediatamente, provocando que el cuerpo de Carlos rebotara en la cama de forma graciosa.

—Repite eso —dijo el chico tratando de disolver sus dudas—. ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?

A Carlos le dio un poco de risa; Kendall se veía gracioso cuando hacía eso.

—No lo sé. Hace mucho que no pienso en ti de esa manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… Te creí inalcanzable. Eras el chico más genial de la primaria, el capitán de Hockey, popular con las niñas y el más inteligente hasta que llegó Logan. Yo sólo era un tonto con un casco.

Kendall se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose culpable por las palabras de Carlos. Sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarlo, y lo hizo, siendo correspondido por el chico que necesitaba afecto en aquellos momentos.

—Haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí. Lo prometo.

Carlos asintió, dándole permiso a su amigo de intentarlo, pues él estaría dispuesto a abrirle su corazón a su primer amor; el chico rubio que conoció en aquella primaria de Minnesota.

El chico no lo pensó mucho y juntó sus labios con los del rubio en un tímido e inocente beso que duró escasos tres segundos, lo suficiente para no borrarle la sonrisa a Kendall en por lo menos una semana.

_ —¡Ay Dios mío! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!_

Escucharon una voz femenina en el pasillo; se trataba de la señora Diamond, la cual no sonaba muy contenta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kendall.

—Antes de llegar aquí, vi a Logan escabullirse a la habitación de James.

—¿Quieres ir a ver como los regañan? —pregunto picarón, el rubio.

—¡SI!

Y de un certero brinco, se levantaron de la cama rumbo al pasillo de la casa con la esperanza de que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Mucho más de que lo ya era.

FIN

** Un logro más dentro de mis fics ¡Es mi primer Kenlos! Cortito y el fic más sencillo que he escrito, pero espero que les gustara.**

** ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me quedé dormida revisándolo y no lo subí a tiempo! Así que ya pasó el cumpleaños de Carlos, pero no importa, más vale tarde que nunca.**

** ¡Saludos a todos aquellos que gustan del Jagan y el Kenlos! ¡Este capítulo es para ustedes!**

** Una pareja más tachada dentro de mi lista (planeo hacer al menos un fic con cada bromance dentro de BTR), ya llevo Jagan, Jarlos, Kogan y Kenlos. Así que esperen próximamente un Cargan (bien hecho porque tengo uno que es muy ligero), y un… Ouh! Uh! Ah! … Kames. Lo siento, me estoy preparando psicológicamente para escribir uno de este último. ¡Todo sea por ti amiga!**

** ¡Hasta la próxima!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
